Martha McGinnis
Martha McGinnis is the oldest daughter of Terry McGinnis and Elsa. She's also the childhood love interest of The Grinch, girlfriend and later wife. She have a younger sister name Trish McGinnis and they do get along like any sisters do. She's the mother of Danielle and Eric. Also, Slade have a unrequited crush on Martha and she didn't return his feelings since he did kidnapped her before and her father's arch enemy and later The Grinch's rival to win Martha's heart. She will be voiced by Anne Hathaway when she become adult and Tara Strong when she was 8 years old. Her Story She was born in Mobuis and was the daughter of Terry and Elsa. She have a secret crush on The Grinch ever since they were young, but after she met him again in her adult years, they rekindle their friendship which it later turn into romance and love each other. Personality Martha is very beautiful, sweet, feminine, intelligent, sensitive, loving, hard-working, dependable, loyal, kindhearted, selfless, generous and caring woman like her mother, but she does have some skills like her father. She does care about her parents, friends, The Grinch and his dog Max than herself. She also wasn't afraid of random villains whatever she's a damsel in distress or being held, but knowing that she can't fight them without some help. She also have ice powers like her mother when she was 17 and dream to be a ice skater someday once she become professional. Even though she have a kind heart, she doesn't like Slade since she know that he only love her for beauty and reject his offer to go on a date with him since she still have feelings for The Grinch. Relationship The Grinch She and the Grinch know each other since childhood. They first met when Martha was about 8 years old and she went to the lake to ice skate while her parents were taking care of her baby sister Trish. The Grinch (8 years old) went for a walk and saw a pretty blonde girl who was ice skating which Martha trip on the ice and cries since she scratch her leg which the Grinch help her up and bandage her leg. That's when they become friends and get along after knowing each other and spending time together like having a snowball fight, drinking hot cocoa, building a snowman and making a snow angel. After Christmas was over, Martha didn't have the chance to tell Grinch that she was heading back home to möbius (since she lives there) and tell him good bye including the gift that she made from him (which it was a heart necklace). After she left without saying goodbye like she promise, the Grinch was very heartbroken that he never have the chance to tell her how he feels and left Whoville. After 30 years (ignored the 53 years), she, her family and her friends went to Whoville to celebrate Christmas and having a vacation over there instead. After they settle down at the hotel, Martha left to ice skate at the lake. While ice skating, she went completely out of control since she use her ice powers by creating a slide which she slip and slide all the way until she bump into The Grinch! Then, Martha and The Grinch got up and argue that they should watch where they're going until they finally face each other and realize that they haven't see each other after 30 years since they're adult now Then, Martha told him that she was sorry that she bump into him since she love to ice skate. After they talk for a while, The Grinch decided to head home since he haven't ate breakfast and have stuff to do. After he left, Martha smiles that he's still the same person who she knew since childhood and she didn't know that Grinch did move on, being mean to everybody and hate Christmas. Later on, she find her sister Trish and they talk about what happened and how she bump her childhood friend which Trish teased Martha that she have a crush on Grinch and Martha deny it since she and Grinchy didn't have any love connection between them. Then, they met The Cat in the Hat, who was the neighbor of The Grinch, was singing a song and invite Martha to join him for a hot cocoa which Martha accept. After having a good time with The Cat, he also invite her, her family and friends to join the party at Bricklebaum's house which she also accepted too. After having so much fun at Bricklebaum's house, she and her family including friends went back to the hotel. At her room, she told her best friend Violet about her day and bump into her childhood friend which Violet told her that she shouldn't trust the Grinch since she heard that he was being mean to everybody at Whoville including the Ohana. Then, Martha told Violet that she was wrong about The Grinch since she know that he still have a good heart and still care about him which Violet still disagree with it, but decided to let Martha whatever she thinks is right before heading back to bed. After thinking about what Violet said, Martha decided to prove everybody that they're wrong about Grinchy and fall asleep. The next day, Martha wake up early, grab her ice skate and left Whoville where she find a frozen lake. While she's skating, she thought that she saw someone and stop until a ice started to break and she fall in a hole which she was unconscious until The Grinch save her from drowning and take her to his home, Mt. Crumpet. After Martha got warmed up, she was welcomed by Max who was the Grinch's dog and she started to like him since Max like her too. Later, she thanks the Grinch for saving her life. Before she can go back to Whoville, she decided to stay with Grinch until she get warm up. After Martha told Grinch that she's having a good time and wishing that they can spend time together like they used to, the Grinch felt the same way except later denied it since he can't let go of the past that Martha didn't say goodbye to him after she left Whoville. Then, they argued until Martha told him that does he ever miss her since 30 years or did he really move on which the Grinch sadly lied that he doesn't miss her which it hurt Martha by saying angrily that she was wrong about him since she knew that he's a good person, but is a jerk to her and wishing that she shouldn't come back to Whoville since the beginning. After she left heartbroken, she cries after heading back to Whoville and went to to hotel while crying in the bed. Then, her mother Elsa appeared and comfort Martha after having a small talk and Elsa gave her a gift which she used to sing for her when she was little. When Martha open her gift, she love it and hug her mother by thanking her before Elsa left the room. When Martha's asleep at the hotel, the Grinch (dressing as Santa Claus) was stealing Christmas by getting the presents, lights and food for feast. When he head to the hotel, he stole every single presents including the Christmas tree. Before he took the Christmas tree, Martha heard a sound while getting to drink from the kitchen and head to the hallway when she realized that it was Santa by saying "Hello? Is that you Santa?" That's when the Grinch realize that it was Martha who woke up and tried to act all Santa which Martha gave him a drink and ask Santa Grinch about her friend until she realized about the tree at the chimney and asking him what he was doing with the Christmas tree. Then, the Grinch nervously lied and told her that he was only taking the tree by fixing it at his workshop and bring it right back once he's done. Then, Martha believe him and told him about her feelings for the Grinch which the Grinch was shocked and speechless that she started to fall in love with him after they got along few hours ago. Before Martha head back to bed, she said "I know Grinchy may be a jerk, but deep down he have a good heart and I know that he's still that sweet guy underneath that grumpiness. Also, if you ever see him, just tell him that I'm very sorry for not saying goodbye to him and wishing him a Merry Christmas. Can you do that for me, Santa?" After Grinch replied that he will, Martha tearfully smiles and hug him by thanking him for understanding her while The Grinch was surprised that she hug him which he haven't been hug from her since 30 years and hug back by welcoming her and was touched by this. After finishing hugging him, Martha said "Well, I better head back to bed since you got stuff to do. Good night and Merry Christmas, Santa." Then, she gave him a thank you kiss on the cheek and went back to bed which The Grinch wave softy and told Martha good night too. It somehow touch him after stealing the decorations from the hotel and realize that even though he love her, he need to focus by stealing Christmas and dump those decorations for good which the Grinch don't know what to do: rekindle his relationship with Martha or get rid of Christmas? After the Grinch head back to Mt. Crumpet, everybody from Whoville include Martha and the ohana realize that Christmas was stole until they know the true meaning of Christmas and Martha decided to sing a special song about hope and love. While Martha was singing, the Grinch realize that everybody was happy without presents and decorations including watching Martha singing a beautiful song about Christmas which it made him realize that Christmas isn't about the gifts, but spend time with your love ones and realize that Martha still love him while singing. After listening to Martha's song, his small heart triples in size, causing him to double over into a breathless joy and wonder. The sleigh almost falls off Mount Crumpit and the Grinch tries to save it. In the nick of time, Fred and his family come to his aid. After securing the sleigh, the Grinch and Max go to Whoville to return the stolen items and he admits his theft to the Whos, apologizes to everybody including Martha by confess his feelings for her since childhood before going back to his cave which it touched Martha. Feeling sorry for the Grinch, Martha was very sad that she didn't know that he love her too and don't know what to do until Donna told her that she have been invited her, her family and their friends for Christmas dinner. Donna also said that she want to invite the Grinch to join them, so he won't be alone anymore and Martha decide that she will invite Grinch and forgave him. After a long trip at Mt. Crumpet, Martha comes to invite Grinch to celebrate Christmas at Cindy Lou's house and Grinch ask Martha why she's doing that for him which Martha told him that she forgave him and that no one should be alone on Christmas including him especially that she still love him which it surprised the Grinch before Martha told him that dinner started at 7 and that she'll see him soon. Later on, The Grinch awkwardly attends and started to feel welcome by everybody including the Ohana. Before dinner started, everybody including Grinch and Martha started to dance with a romantic song. After she and Grinch dance for the first time, they notice a mistletoe underneath them and smiles before they have their first kiss which they confessed that they do love each other. When everybody was seated down for dinner, The Grinch was making a speech and realize that it wasn't really Christmas he hated, but it was being lonely and his bitterness over being neglected after 30 years. But he realized that he's not alone anymore since he got friends who care about him including Martha which he thank her for being his friend and was very glad that he did met her 30 years ago if it wasn't her kindness and love for him. Then, Martha smiles, told him that she's glad that she met him too and wish him a merry Christmas which the Grinch smiles and told her a merry Christmas too. Before carving the roast beast, the Grinch offers a toast, "To kindness and love, the things we need most." After Christmas was over, Martha decided to stay with Grinch since she love him and liking Whoville too. After her family and friends head back to Mobuis, she and Grinch went to lake where they first met and they started to ice skate after the Grinch told her that he want Martha to teach him to skate. While skating, they bump each other and smiles after they kissed. Her family Gallery File:The_Grinch_and_Martha_as_kids.png File:Slade_and_Martha.png|Slade and Martha File:Martha_Smiles.png File:Martha_kiss_the_Grinch_on_the_cheek.png File:The_Grinch_and_Martha_as_kids_2.png File:The_Grinch_and_Martha.png File:Martha_McGinnis_2.png File:Anne_Hathaway_as_Martha_McGinnis.png File:Martha_smiles.png File:Young_Martha.png File:Martha_sad.png File:Martha_smiles_2.png File:The_Grinch_and_Martha_2.png Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Animal Kindness Category:Voice of Reason Category:Protagonist Category:Pure Heart Category:Supporters Category:Nurturer Category:Love Interest Category:Related to Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Amazons